


Gestures Which Matter

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Showing appreciation never hurts.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenofspade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/gifts).



Someone, and bets were falling on either a certain Padawan-Commander or a particular Senator, had managed to get a Day of Gratitude movement started on Naboo. It spread like wildfire through the planets that had been liberated or otherwise aided by the clone army, becoming something of an institution. They faced hate in the Core, but here, on the Rim, there were brighter emotions.

The first time any unit encountered it, there was a distinct change in morale, for the better. It was the only reaction that fit, when natives lined up to claim a soldier for a heartfelt hug.


End file.
